Just a girl
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Y como la buena niña del Kiheitai, la niña por la cual se unieron, ella se encargaría de que esa unión se diera nuevamente.


**Notas de autor:** Lucho contra la oxidación que me da no escribir. Hace tiempo quería escribir sobre ellos porque me robaron el corazón, ojalá mis chakras, los astros y mis ánimos se alineen para que yo pueda escribir más de ellos. Busqué fics en español y no había y me puse triste y sentimental, eso también es detonante para que escribiera, al fin (?) intento salir de mi largo hiatus (más de un mes xDD) pero me entró la enfermedad de que si salgo del hiatus, me muero. EN FIN, me siento tan vacía, de alguna forma debo llenar este contenedor. XD  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece al gorila. Yo solo amo a sus personajes y pretendo darles love. O algo así porque soy un fiasco.  
 **Advertencia:** Puede haber spoilers del manga :x (Del cap 631 en adelante, advertidos están(?)

* * *

 **Just a girl**

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

* * *

 _Take this pink ribbon off my eyes. I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand, this world is forcing me to hold your hand 'cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me._

* * *

―Tu cabello es...

Matako sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido tras escuchar _esa_ voz. De inmediato dio media vuelta y lo vio justo atrás de ella, parado de medio lado viendo los peces que habían en el estanque. La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver bien su rostro pero aún alcanzaba a distinguir su ropa. Ella tragó saliva y trató de relajarse, respiró hondo y contó hasta tres para responderle. Vamos, no podía ser tan tonta como para quedarse muda.

―¿Mi cabello es...? ―preguntó en apenas un susurro, se sentía tímida. Su cuerpo estaba tieso. No se recuperaba del susto, no recobraba el aliento ante la posibilidad de que él lo había notado.

 _―Diferente..._

Él pronunció y tuvo que agradecerle a todos los dioses por la noche y a que estaba viendo su rostro completamente rojo. Era una boba e infantil reacción pero no podía evitarla, se sentía frenética y la sangre de su cuerpo entero se estaba estacionando en su cara.

Y _tal vez_ todo eso le pasaba porque era muy joven aún. Tal vez se debía a que su color favorito era el rosa. Tal vez era porque le gustaba peinar su cabello, tal vez era por ser la única chica del Kiheitai y tal vez también porque era la niña del grupo. Pero la única verdad era que ella no quería ser vista como una porque _quizá…_

 _Quizá_ ella era una mujer valiente, quizá tenía un perfecto control de armas con ambas manos, quizá había pasado por mucho y quizá el deseo de destruir el mundo no venía de ella pero ya era parte de su sentir po _rque…_

 _Porque_ ella era una chica con corazón limpio y diferente al de un villano. Porque ninguna de sus balas lo habían perforado para herirlo y cambiarlo por completo o porque después de tanta protección se había hecho así de frágil. Y tal vez, quizá, porque era leal, ciego, medio bruto y bien terco, retumbaba así de fuerte en ese tipo de situaciones o cuando sentía que había quedado muy mal parada frente al hombre a quien más admiraba, respetaba o pretendía seguir por el resto de sus días…

O porque, tal vez, ella no dejaba de ser una chica, la niña del Kiheitai, después de todo.

―Shinsuke-sama… ―avergonzada y con las mejillas coloreadas de rosa, pronunció su nombre.

―Tu cabello es diferente porque lo cortaste, ¿Verdad, Matako-san?

Parpadeó incrédula cuando Takechi volteó y bajó la máscara que Shinsuke Takasugi. Matako apretó los puños y tensó su mandíbula para contener la furia que sentía. ―¡Lolicoooon!

―¡No soy lolicon, soy feminista!

 **~O~**

Matako era solo una niña.

Una pequeña y frágil niña que creía tener el corazón de una villana, frío y oscuro. Y aunque no apoyaran esa creencia, ninguno se atrevía a negarlo porque era solo una niña.

 _Una niña por la cual, el Kiheitai nació._

 _Una niña que no era como ellos, pero que los seguía._

 _Una niña que todos protegían desde aquel día…_

Los hilos del destino los habían reunido en medio de una desgracia. La ley de causa y efecto los mantuvo trabajando juntos, ya que cada una de sus acciones les correspondió una reacción; una simple petición de una niña hacia un criminal, le atrajo problemas. Ese problema, y esa niña, unieron a dos hombres para sacarla de ahí. Y al actuar contra la ley, había _más_ castigos por recibir. Y en el castigo se encontró la unión, las ganas de ayudar a alguien que admiraron como un héroe y siguieron su espalda para cumplir su deseo.

Y eso, era el _kiheitai._

Destino. Acciones y reacciones. _Muchas casualidades._

Y ellos eran el _kiheitai._ Un héroe, un vice capitán, un feminista y _una niña._

Un grupo para destruir el mundo porque esa era su ambición. Reconocía que en las casualidades de su unión, había encontrado algo más que una sociedad entre las personas más cercanas. También aceptaba el hecho de que se había rodeado con gente cuyo corazón había sido teñido por la oscuridad, ¿para qué tener luz en el grupo si lo que hacían era llenar el camino de muertos?

Pero ella, era _diferente._

No solo en su modo de lucha, sino porque había algo que se hacía pequeño y se retorcía en su corazón cuando _ella_ lloraba. Y eso pasaba aunque él era un villano que quería destruir el mundo, un villano al que no le importaba escalar peldaños de hombres muertos, un villano con una espada bañada de sangre de cientos de personas que se habían metido en su camino… un villano de pura máscara porque en el fondo, reconocía que era un humano ordinario que se cegaba ante la carga de los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

Un hombre ordinario que era visto como un héroe, seguido incondicionalmente por sus _amigos y una niña._

Y ahí es cuando se daba cuenta que había un poco de _luz_ aunque todo era oscuridad _._

Shinsuke expulsó un poco de humo y miró hacia el nocturno cielo rodeado de estrellas, esbozó una tenue sonrisa ante la relación que encontró entre su vista y sus pensamientos. De noche, las estrellas brillaban.

A sus espaldas escuchaba a Matako reprochando y golpeando a Takechi. Tomó un suspiró y reconsideró la opción de interrumpirlos pero justo en ese momento, a su lado, escuchó una suave melodía proveniente de la guitarra de Bansai. Sabía que era una ilusión pero se sentía tan real, tan melancólico.

―¿No crees que es mejor decirles, Shinsuke?

―Es mejor que no sepan.

―¿Y Matako?

―Takechi sabe lo que tiene que hacer ―suspiró. Poco tiempo atrás se lo pidió ―ella no es como nosotros. No me perdonarías si algo malo le pasara ―se volteó hacia el lugar donde provenía la música y voz de Bansai pero no hubo nada. Shinsuke tuvo que negar moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba decidido, había viajes que se tenían que hacer en solitario.

* * *

Matako trató de contener las lágrimas cuando supo que su líder se había ido sin decirles nada. En su vida imaginó que los fuera a dejar atrás. Se sintió débil e inútil por quedar abandonada como un barco fantasma a la deriva.

―Matako-san… ―el tono de Takechi fue suave, estaba preocupado por él.

Era una tonta que no lo dejaba sentirse mal por la partida de Shinsuke Takasugi porque tener que estar atento a sus sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un infructífero intento de no llorar. ―Primero Bansai-senpai y ahora Shinsuke-sama ―no soportaba otra ausencia, otra pérdida de lo que más quería. No era tan valiente, ni tan fuerte. Y esas profundas heridas no se sanarían nunca, su corazón jamás volvería a estar unido

Tal vez, quizá, después de todo era solo una _niña egoísta_ y quería, necesitaba, a sus seres queridos cerca, sin pensar en los sentimientos de los otros. Pero, ¿Por qué se iría sin decir nada?, ¿se cansó de ellos?, ¿no se suponía que eran más que socios?, ¿no importaban los años que habían pasado juntos?

―Él está bien ―trató de consolarla ―no moriría tan fácil, lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

Asintió, eso podía creerlo pero dolía. Dolía que se fuera sin decir adiós, sin incluirlos en sus planes. ¿El Kiheitai ya no existía?, ¿Ya no eran nada para él? Odiaba sentirse así, tan frágil y dolida. Dándole mil vueltas al mismo asunto para herir más a su moribundo corazón.

―Lo siento… ―se disculpó y ocultó su rostro en las palmas de su mano, si contener más el llanto.

Takechi solo suspiró y se sentó a su lado para consolarla, acarició suavemente su espalda. ―No te preocupes, Matako-san ―dijo serio ―una vez me habían pedido cuidarte.

Ella sollozó mientras escuchaba esa revelación, si la encargaban con una niñera lolicona significaba que solo era vista como una niña. Una tonta niña que no sabía lidiar con sus emociones y su llanto, solo reflejaba lo inmadura que era. Lo egoísta que estaba siendo porque solo pensaba en ella, una y otra vez… era la primera en la lista.

―Siento tener que retenerte a mi lado ―murmuró. Ya solo quedaba él, sabía que no la dejaría por su estado y su "encargo", pero eso no quitaba el pensamiento de que tal vez también quería _dejarla._

Así como Bansai y Shinsuke.

Así como todos dejaban a una tonta niña aferrada a ya un inexistente grupo. Dolía pero era la verdad. El Kiheitai no existía.

―Soy un feminista, no te dejaré.

Sonrió amargamente, descubriendo su rostro. Y bien, agradecía eso. No quería estar sola.

―¿Por qué, Takechi-senpai…? ―formuló, mas no pudo terminar porque se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y mordió su labio inferior. Apretó sus manos, clavando sus uñas en las palmas. Tal vez un poco de dolor, desviaba la atención de su cerebro a un lado diferente de su agonizante corazón ―¿Por qué Shinsuke-sama se fue?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Así es su lucha contra el dolor.

Matako abrió los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con mayor intensidad, de nuevo quedaba como la niña que no comprendía nada. La niña del Kiheitai incapaz de ver más allá de las acciones de la gente porque se encerraba en su sentir. Era verdad que no era la primera vez, y ni sería la última, que lloraba por Shinsuke pero esta era diferente a otras. Dos veces creyó que lo había perdido y ahora, aunque en el fondo tenía la certeza de que se encontraba con vida, su mayor temor era perderlo de otra forma; que se fuera para siempre, que los olvidara, que se desintegrara el grupo porque cada vez eran menos.

Eran todo lo que tenía. Se aferraba a ellos como náufrago a la orilla. No quería una vida sin ellos y si no quería quedarse sola, debía aprender a ver en los demás. Shinsuke no era alguien que compartiera sus sentimientos. Era un buen líder y con sus palabras, ganaba gente. Sus acciones causaban admiración. Manifestaba su único deseo pero pocas veces abrió su corazón para compartir sus penas... en eso fue inútil o tal vez creyó, erróneamente, que lo conocía bien aún sin poder consolarlo, apoyarlo emocionalmente.

―Shinsuke-san solo quiere protegerte, Matako-san.

Sin parpadear, giró a verlo. Tonta, mil veces tonta. De eso se trataba, no porque fuera un estorbo. ¿Por qué pensaba en lo peor cuando estaba dolida? La explicación era lógica, fácil de detectar si conocías a Takasugi Shinsuke.

―Él me lo pidió aquella vez... no quiere que estés sola porque no eres como nosotros.

Sonrió débilmente. Era una agridulce sensación. Dulce porque veía por ella, tal y como si fuera la misma pequeña niña que salvaron años atrás. Tal vez, quizá, tenía razón. Su cuerpo crecía pero la seguían viendo como la niña de aquel día. Tal vez era parte del grupo de villanos y le disparaba a la gente, quizá lo seguía ciegamente pero él la consideraba muy diferente a ellos, se sentía conmovida. Recién se enteraba que él se lo había pedido y esa orden seguía vigente, no hacía falta repetirlo.

―¿Deberíamos buscar a Shinsuke-sama?

Takechi sonrió. ―Esperaba que lo dijeras.

Y como la buena niña del Kiheitai, la niña por la cual se unieron, ella se encargaría de que esa unión se diera nuevamente. Aún dolía el corazón pero estaba más tranquilo porque sabía que no todo estaba perdido, que estaba lejos de estar sola.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Es un burdo intento de angst D: para cumplir con el reto. No es nada de lo que imaginé, tengo semanas diciendo que me siento vacía al escribir y pues quiero componer el camino porque estoy oxidada y muerta por dentro. Intenté algo con humor pero lo borré xD, este estaba más largo pero demasiado sufrimiento para el lector, y no porque sea buena, sino porque apesto narrativamente. xDDD Ya no espero nada de mí y termino decepcionada. Ubiquen esto antes de la aparición de Takasugi, algo así como el dolor por su partida misteriosa y cómo ambos deciden levantarse para buscarlo. Matako ignora los planes y lo que ronda por la cabeza de él pero Takechi, el lolicon, le abre los ojosssssssss. xDDDDDD

No me juzguen, por eso solo escribo humor/romane. No shippeo a los dos pero me gustan sus lazos. O SEA EL KIHEITAI NACIÓ POR SALVARLA Y ÉL LE DICE A TAKECHI QUE LA CUIDE Y LA ESCENA DONDE ÉL ESTA INCOSNCIENTE Y MATAKO LE LLORA Y DICE QUE ESTÁ CANSADO DE LA LLUVIA ASDASKDASD ES LA BEBÉ DLE GRUPO, CARAPSO. ESO QUISE REFLEJAR. MÁS FRIENDSHIP QUE MISTERIO PERO PUESSSS, BAI. LO DICE MI PERFIL, ME ROBARON EL CORAZÓN AL FINAL. De tanto amor, no sé canalizarlo como todo en la vida. No juzguen a la waifu porque está dolida, tiene miedo como todos. Es bien humano esto (?)

Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos. ¡SE NECESITAAAAAAAAN CON CÁRACTER DE URGENTE XD!


End file.
